User blog:Andrew.heo1/Notable Team Compositions
Everyone knows the "standard" meta - ranged DPS bot w/ support, solo lanes mid and top, blah blah blah. But that's not everything; champions need to have synergy with each other. I'll be listing here a few team compositions I've seen from Normal games to Tournaments. Any additional information you guys can provide will be really helpful. Area of Effect ''' This team comp was know for a long time, since was released. Basically, choose champions with large area-of-effect ultimate abilities, either ones with high damage output or CC-lock. In team fights, everyone presses R to win. would be proud. Example: Counters: *Anti-initiate champions ( , , et cetera) *Avoiding team fights in the jungle *Not grouping up too closely *Split-pushing/backdooring '''Split Push/Backdoor +DoctorAsawa This may be one of the easiest team comps to perform, except that rather than by yourself, you'll have the entire team with you.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V60Ye3-kJLM This will force the enemy team to split up, which is good for teams like the one I mentioned above. The champions will need to be able to clear out minion waves like my mother at a nightclub, and have ways to escape the oncoming slaughter of enemies dying for you blood. I recommend getting on at least one of the 5 champions and to disable the tower(also works for diving). Example: (If you want AP Yin he can tank the tower with . However you'll be losing the ganking pressure from / .) Counters: *Play aggressively pre-6 *Group up as soon as possible; take towers and objectives, lowering the enemy's abilities to split push *Their teamfight potential is pretty lousy. Most of them are pretty squishy, and they can't peel very well. Immortal Vayne 1. Choose (any other hypercarry works too, but Vayne seems to be the most popular/common) 2. Get and 3. Add 4. In team fights, ult the carry ( and , respectively.) Example: Weaknesses: *Highly dependent on the Vayne player to be skillful and getting fed *Nobody plays Zilean(I have not seen a good Zilean player in a long time...where's scarra when you need him) Counters: *Shut down Vayne early **Aggressive duo lane; switching your AD and your bruiser works too. **Constant jungle/ganking pressure PokepokepokeHealhealhealPokepokepokepoke Title says it all. The team has long-range abilities to weaken the enemy team with pokes without fully engaging, and sustain to heal any damage taken. The team has high mobility, so when the enemy initiates the team will be able to disengage. Having or champions such as who can use to knock away the entire team helps. Auras, whether from items or abilities, help greatly too. Example: Counters: *Fast initiation - Don't give them time to react. *Burst casters/assassins - Same reason as above *Force them to fight - (Semi)Global Ultimates +DoctorAsawa Champions with global ultimates have a history of being nerfed. First the teleport ults not being global anymore. Then the non-skill shot ults getting their CD increased. Nevertheless, this team comp is still powerful, if not maybe borderline overpowered. I personally don't like having every champion to have a completely global ultimate, as then my teammates and I get cocky and don't group up at a team. Having long-range ults is kind of a restraint that forces us to stick closely together so they can be in range of their R and, inevitably, the team fight. Example: Counters: If you start seeing 3 champions with (semi)global ultimates(assuming you're in ranked/draft mode), queue dodge. Stop the torture before it happens. *After level 6, hug your tower and farm under it *Ward key locations to get a warning of an enemy moving to get in range *Know the enemy's CD on their ultimate(literally, get a stopwatch) Surrender at 20 Feeling like filling your enemies' hearts with despair in some Normals? Fill your team with champions that dominate early-mid game. You goal is to get so ahead that the enemy will lose morale and start blaming each other, as like every typical match until the eventual surrender. The faster you win, the better; the longer the game drags on, the more the enemy starts to catch up. Make sure to control objectives to prevent the enemy getting global gold, and push towers so they'll have a harder time farming. Example: Counters: *Relies on getting kills early and snowballing; play safe *Drag it to late-game; turtle if you need to *Don't lose hope; doesn't matter how ahead on kills they are, one ace can win the game Edit History 24/12/2012 - 1:10 EST Blog Published 24/12/2012 - 3 minutes later Minor edits 24/12/2012 - 3:25 EST = Added in DoctorAsawa's suggestions 24/12/2012 - 15 minutes later Added YouTube link to Split Pushing/Backdoor Christmas - 8:30 EST - Surrender at 20 Category:Blog posts